


[podfic] Quiet

by erica_schall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: A lazy late afternoon on the couch. Magnus, Alec and lots of touching.Or: Magnus is like a cat. He practically starts purring as soon as Alec gets his hands on him.





	[podfic] Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974307) by [marion_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marion_j/pseuds/marion_j). 



 

download from Mediafire: [mp3 (16 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y1y6h13az56nfs9/Quiet.mp3/file) or [m4b (14 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jjfnvmwno1ekk24/Quiet.m4b/file)

or download/stream at Box.com: [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/9uizsk4oktmmkcuwewwqze6q0tn1u4fz)


End file.
